The present invention relates to the field of wireless communication technology, and more specifically, to a method for uplink multi-user cooperation communication. This application claims priority to PCT International Application No. PCT/CN2011/076739 filed on Jun. 30, 2011, to the extent allowed by law.
Uplink multi-user cooperation communication, provides an approach to leveraging space resources, wherein multiple entities participating in communication share limited resources in a collaborative fashion, so as to increase the utilization efficiency of wireless resources. Uplink multi-user cooperation communication is quite common in traditional mobile communication cellular networks. In uplink multi-user cooperation communication of a single relay node and multiple relay nodes, each node assumes a fixed and single role in the entire signal transmission course, and the division of signal transmitting and processing work between types of nodes is clear. In an actual system, such a clear division of work is closely related to system requirements such as geographical locations and node configurations of nodes.
Source nodes, typically corresponding to mobile stations (MS) in uplink, are distributed at various locations in a cell and have mobility characteristics. As limited by user portability and equipment size, a mobile station has a little difficulty in being configured with high order antennas. Therefore, the number of antenna, elements is rather small, the transmit power is low, and the signal processing complexity at the source node side should not be too great. In addition, due to confidentiality restrictions on information communicated between mobile station users, multiple source nodes could not transmit signals to each other.
Relay nodes correspond to relay stations (RN) that are disposed in traditional mobile communication cellular cells. Relay stations are fixedly located and are especially disposed in some specific areas or used when a large user density leads to access congestion. A relay node should be have certain signal processing capabilities, with the signal processing complexity ranging between a source node and a target node. Since most relay nodes are for signal processing operations, with respect to relay stations, the implementation of high layer protocols is not as important as mobile stations and base stations.
Targ et nodes, corresponding to base stations (BS) in traditional mobile communication cellular networks, are usually disposed at fixed locations in a cell, slightly restricted by size and transmit power, can be equipped with high order antennas and have higher signal processing complexity. For an uplink multi-user cooperation system, a base station should have a strong multi-stream detection and processing capacity so as to differentiate multiple data streams of multiple mobile station users of uplink access.
However, capacity potential contained in current cooperation communication has not been fully developed and utilized, and the fixation of relay nodes occupies resources of system communication which are already rather limited. Therefore, how to release relay nodes becomes a burning problem. Moreover, precoding technology can also effectively increase the system spectral efficiency by leveraging channel status information. Therefore, it becomes another burning problem as to how to enhance the system capability and throughput and reduce the bit error rate by designing appropriate precoding.